


Hey, Stranger

by fandomworshipper



Series: Alternate Universe Klance [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF Lance (Voltron), Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Flustered Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Pre-Relationship, Vigilante Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 12:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21299654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomworshipper/pseuds/fandomworshipper
Summary: 'Running footsteps started far in front of him, and a Galra soldier emerged, scrambling towards him from the cloud of dust. Keith’s sword brought it down with less than a second’s thought, and when someone else began to run at him from behind, he span around sword first, but his blade hit the wall behind him as they ducked out of the way. He recognised two shapes, and with a grunt of effort, he thrust his bayard at them a second time.This time, his arm was caught by a decidedly un-Galra hand, and he faltered for a second as the stranger rushed out a ‘Dios mio, can Voltron chill?’'AU where Lance was abducted a little while before the others because he was in the wrong place at the wrong time. How will this affect our beloved characters I wonder...
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Alternate Universe Klance [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535498
Comments: 11
Kudos: 327
Collections: Finished111





	Hey, Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> so, my first Klance fic, huh? and my first fic altogether in over a year, huh? 
> 
> and also I'm supposed to be revising for exams right now, so what better time to write a fic (and set myself up for more fics from this au in the future)
> 
> in future fics hopefully I'll write in all about what's going on and how lance is tied in with the BoM (also he's super badass in this au) 
> 
> so yeah, not finished with this au, more to come in future

Allura’s face fazed into view in Keith’s peripheral vision, her eyebrows drawn together under her visor as she stared at the tablet in her lap. The hologram shifted as she began to speak, her voice tinny and distant.

‘Paladins, the number of Galra soldiers at the prison is dropping very quickly,’ she said, her head tilting questioningly, ‘have any of you been in there already? Are your trackers faulty?’

Pidge’s face appeared suddenly next to Allura’s, helmet pulled off and her hand running through her hair. ‘They shouldn’t be - Hunk checked them all this morning, didn’t you?’

Hunk’s affirmative hum caused Pidge and Allura’s faces to become even more confused than before.

It had been a slow voyage to this prison so far, through treacherous skies, and the security that they were rapidly approaching was supposedly airtight; everyone who passes through checked meticulously for suspicious items or contraband. There’s no way anyone other than Voltron, or perhaps the Blade, could have broken in here with force, and sneaking in without years of experience up your sleeve would be near impossible. And, Keith thought, you could safely assume there was no one left with that much talent - the Galra Empire had captured every vigilante the universe had to offer.

He was shaken out of his thoughts by the screaming sound of a shot going over Red’s shoulder, and he jerked the lion out of the way of another that came as quickly as the first. 

Once he was out of the line of fire for a second, he looked ahead, mentally preparing for a fleet of Galra and snarling grins full of sharp teeth. But, to his surprise, all he saw were two fighter ships, flying in exasperated circles around the lions. 

It barely took the paladins two minutes to disable their ships. Honestly, Keith was almost worried at this point. Was this a plot? Were the Galra lulling them into a false sense of security?

It was then the prison came into view. It was standing alone on an asteroid, tall and grey, and, as the paladins rounded the corner, a plume of thick smoke erupted from within, quickly followed by bright, hungry flames exploding from the top floor.

A steady stream of humanoids flooded from every exit, clumping together on the horizon around a group of ships that sat low on the ground. Keith hadn’t even noticed them at first, but once he did, he realised with yet more confusion that all but one were Blade vessels.

‘Allura,’ Shiro said as the lions landed, ‘Did we know the Blades were coming?’

She shook her head, the movement catching Keith’s eye for a second before he moved towards the exit, making sure with a brush of his fingertips that his visor was down.

Drawing his bayard, he crept down into an empty hallway. Distantly, he could hear the flames cracking and popping as the walls far above bowed with the residual force of the earlier explosion. Then, running footsteps started far in front of him, and a Galra soldier emerged, scrambling towards him from the cloud of dust. Keith’s sword brought it down with less than a second’s thought, and when someone else began to run at him from behind, he span around sword first, but his blade hit the wall behind him as they ducked out of the way. He recognised two shapes, and with a grunt of effort, he thrust his bayard at them a second time.

This time, his arm was caught by a decidedly un-Galra hand, and he faltered for a second as the stranger rushed out a ‘ _ Dios mio _ , can Voltron  _ chill _ ?’

‘Keith, wait, he’s not Galra!’ Pidge gasped into the coms, and Keith breathed a sigh as he watched the second person stand up, revealing themselves to be the green paladin. 

Before he could utter a single word to ask for an explanation, he was practically thrown over this man’s shoulder as he barrelled down the corridor, Pidge following close behind.

A yelp of surprise ripped its way out of Keith’s throat, and he could feel his face heating up in embarrassment.

‘Shiro! Allura! Stay in your lions!’ Hunk yelled, and Keith turned his head slightly to see the yellow paladin hot-footing it down the hall behind them, 

Once they reached the entrance Keith had come in through, the stranger skidded to a halt, catching his half-gloved hands against the wall in his haste to slow down. He set Keith’s feet back on the floor, but one hand stayed firm on his back.

‘Is this yours?’ The stranger said, using the other hand to pull down the dusty bandana covering is mouth and nose and push up his red-lensed goggles.

Keith’s response died in his throat as he looked into bright blue eyes and took in the smattering of freckles across the man’s nose and cheekbones.

‘Keith-’ Hunk started, then sighed. ‘Yes, it’s his lion.’

Raising a thin eyebrow, the stranger looked at Keith expectantly. ‘You’re gonna need to get in it.’ He used the hand on Keith’s back to push him towards his lion, fingertips lingering before giving a final encouraging tap. The moment his hand disappeared, he turned on his heel, and the speed at which he took off towards the other ships and crowds of people around them had Keith teetering where he stood, watching blankly as the man pelts it towards the Blade members ushering people onto ships. 

Hunk and Pidge shared an incredulous look and shoved Keith into his lion.

****

‘What the hell’s even going on?’ Keith finally asks, peering at the other paladins as he steps onto the castle bridge.

‘The Blades sent in last minute units to help after an ally of theirs requested it,’ Allura says, but it’s evident in her expression that she doesn’t entirely understand either. ‘The Blades that were there have sent us a request to board the Castle to explain the situation.’ As if on cue, the communications screen lights up with a confirmation of the Blades’ arrival. Allura sweeps her palm over the controls, allowing them in. ‘I believe,’ she continues, ‘that your mother is among them, Keith.’

He hums pensively, and watches the doors to the bridge sweep open to reveal roughly two dozen Blade members. And, yep, stood at the front, hood down, is Krolia. She looks stoic as always, but she looks in Keith’s direction and her lips curve smoothly up into a small smile, which he returns.

When the group reaches the paladins, each of the paladins engages them immediately, while Keith hangs back, deciding to just review the report later. 

However, his quiet contemplation is interrupted as a familiar pair of blue eyes appears in front of him. He startles, and the man chuckles slightly. 

‘Keith, right?’

‘Um,’ Keith starts intelligently, ‘yeah. Uh, you are?’

Blue eyes widen in mock offence. ‘You mean, you’ve already forgotten me?’

‘Oh, uh, no I- I meant what’s your name,’ Keith backtracks, feeling a flush climbing up the back of his neck as he struggles to keep his eyes from roaming over the other’s face.

The man smirks. ‘The name’s Lance.’

‘Right,’ Keith’s blush deepens under Lance’s teasing smile.

Lance’s eyes narrow a fraction. ‘But really, you don’t remember me at all?’

‘...Yes? I do? I just met you today.’ Why was he  _ still _ flustered? And honestly, why was Lance so  _ hot _ ?

‘No, no, we went to the Garrison together, remember? Keith and Lance? Neck and neck?’

‘Um, we did?’

Lance’s face falls. ‘Really?’

Keith’s head dips as he wracks his brain.

‘Lance? Lance McClain? The Tailor? I mean, I suppose I disappeared a bit earlier than you guys didn’t I… maybe that’s why… hey Keith, why are you looking at me like that? Something on my face?’

Keith stands, frozen, as his brain short-circuits. After a few seconds, he stutters for a moment before forcing out a name. ‘Taylor?’

‘I- You-’ Lance’s eyebrow raises. 

A beat.

And then Lance erupts into laughter. ‘Oh, oh my God,’ he giggles, 'you thought my name was--was actually Tailor-' He cuts himself off with another fit of laughter.

Lance's laugh is strikingly familiar to Keith, and memories of the man in front of him as a Garrison student flood his brain at the sound of his juvenile, downright  _ adorable _ laugh. 

'Hey- it's not my fault- hey, will you stop laughing at me for five seconds,' Keith says, but any force behind the words is lost as he descends into chuckles himself. 

Lance grins at him. 'I missed you. And those two' -he points at Pidge and Hunk- 'they were my friends, Hunk was even my roommate. But, yeah. I didn't even think you remembered me at all two minutes ago.' Lance smiles, a smile altogether too soft to be legal, and Keith feels his knees wobble a little (ridiculously). 'I'm glad you do.' 

'Me too. Glad, I mean. That I remember you.' Keith says, his voice a little higher and breather than he would have appreciated. 'What, erm, what happened to you, anyway? How did you... get here?' 

Lance's eyes leave his for a second, drifting to the window behind Keith, and the red paladin's breath catches at the way the stars dance in his deep blue irises. 'I got tangled up in a Galra mission - they were looking for something, I don't know what, and I… I felt pulled towards whatever it was. But, they got to me before I got to it. Took me up to ask why I was looking for it. I was…' he sighs, 'I was really lucky, actually. The Blades were nearby, planning a rescue on the prison where I was being held. I don't think I'd've made it if they weren't.' 

Lance's eyes land back on Keith's, and his cheeks darken under his freckles. Keith's eyebrows had raised during the retelling, and his lips are parted as though he's about to speak. 

'It was the blue lion.' 

'Hm?' Lance hums, caught off guard by the apparent randomness of this comment. 

'The thing, that the Galra were looking for. I think it was the blue lion. How did it… what did it feel like?' 

Lance frowns, and opens his mouth to answer, but arms wrap around him from behind and his eyes widen in surprise. 

Hunk almost lifts his feet off the ground with the force of the hug. 'Lance! Oh my God, I can't believe it's really you!' 

Pidge appears from behind Hunk as well, and even she reaches out to put a hand on Lance's shoulder. 'So this is where you went, huh?' 

Lance grins at them, and the three begin to chat animatedly. 

Keith watches for a moment, and is just about to turn away towards the Blades, when Lance catches his gaze. Then he  _ winks _ , and Keith thinks his heart is going to beat straight out of his chest with all this unnecessary stress. Then the bastard  _ smiles again _ , all nice and kind, moving a little to leave Keith a gap in the circle to join them. At that, Pidge catches the red paladin's eye, giving him a knowing smirk as he sidles in beside them. 

His gaze falls to the floor, a small, private smile on his lips. _This is nice_, he thinks, _I could get used to this. _

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! again, more to come, stay tuned if you liked it
> 
> sorry that not much is explained in this fic!! future parts of this au will explain more! 
> 
> my instagram if you're interested is @yoiterini


End file.
